who cares its yaoi :D
by yaoiloverboy760
Summary: just a lil somthin i wrote for my best friend and decided to post it up here EXTREME YAOI DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SEXY GUYS FUCKING LIKE ANIMALS xP erwinxlevi xxx 18


{erwin and levi} i opened my eyes and sat up,whiped the sleep from my tired eyes and reached over for my pack of cigerets and froze feeling a weight i look over and the memorys flood my mind like a bullet to the head and if i had not allready been sitting i might have fallen over i jumped up ever so slightly and ran to the bathroom noticing halfway there that i was completly naked i rushed in and closed the door i saw my reflection and my legs were red and i simply sat on the toilet and lit my cigerete and inhaled slowly letting the nicotine do its work.i took another hit and immediately spit it out as i notice i was smoking the filter "_was i realy sitting here that long?"_ i was loosing my ability to keep track of time i was loosing my mind i shook my head and stood up and threw my but in the shower and turned it on stepping in the shower and sat down hoping the scolding water would burn away my shame but it offered little more then added rednes to my sunkissed skin and the grime of the previous days "exitements". _"what the fuck was i thinking yesterday,i am an eliete member of the surveying corps not some sissy little-"_ icouldnt even broing myself to say it. my heart stoped as i herd a knock on the door and a voice came from the other side

"hay levi hurry up we have drill in an hour im going to head on over to my place and get ready ill see you at drill k." and with that i felt it, somthing that made me discusted with myself.i wanted to run to the door and stop the one person i wanted to never see again and taste their lips on more time againsed mine and never stop but i planted myself as the sound of my front door closed and just like that i broke down and started to cry.

i showed up right on time which was late for me but no one seemed to notice.i stood in ranks with my salute pressed firmly againsed my chest as erwin walked into the room of saluting captians he saluted us back with his newly regenerated arm in a tight fist (_erin had figured out how to give his arm back with some trial and error in which miss "crazy about titans"nearly had a heart attack and tried to cut her head off just to see if he could do the same with her and bring her back to life) _and we took our seets for our daily briefing.

the day drug on and finaly when we were dismissed i exhaled and wondered around town casualy with a mask of calmness on until armin came over grinning from ear to ear,shit i knew this was going to be hell.

"hay there of the party why so serious you were all laughs yesterday?"armin said in his usial chiiper tome added with an extra annoying happieness to it.

"listen what happened last night was just a celiberation and i may have gotten a little ...out of character but dont expect me to start acting insabordinate all the time like you and your friends got it?i said calmly and armin looked at me slightly dazed but the new found peace was interupted as he smiled and threw his arm around me (standing on his tippy toes to do so) and chuckeled and said in a fake uptight tone.

"yes sir captin killjoy sir"and he saluted no one in a very fo-serious smilled as erin walked passed and as soon as he was here he was gone pawing after hes dear friend.

"_i feel sorry for mikasa she dosent even know shes barking up the wrong tree...ah well not my problem"_but my problem was now on the hunt and getting closer so i decided to descreatly duck out to a small bar close by but i wasnt sly enough as he walked in right behind me and took a seat next to me his neat blond hair comed to the laft as usial neater then normal and cold ocean blue eyes fixated on me.

"hay levi,whats up you avoiding me?"

"no not any more than usial."

"oh so you normaly avoid me?"

i sat there slightly flustered as the bartender came and asked us what we wanted and erwin ordered two whiskeys our usial

"so do you want to talk aout what happened last night"my eyes went wide and i froze but tryng to keep my calm i simply kept my eyes locked at my reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"theres nothing to talk about what happened happened and i have no intentions of repeating those actions so thats that and leave it at that"i smiled on the inside proud that i sounded so asertive and detached even if every fiber of my being wanted to tackle him and ravage him in the middle of the populated sat there staring at my even if i refused to give him the satasfaction of a glance back at him as our drinks were given to us. i sipped it letting the burning drink slither down my throat like so many times before.

"what do you mean,how can you say that after everything said and done between us last night"he turned his entire body towards me and forced me to turn to him.

"i mean this,however cleche this may sound, was a one time thing and now its over we had fun but not its over."i regreted the final words as soon as i had said them.

"so you did enjoy it, then why wouldnt you want to keep enjoying it,"he scooted closer and talked in a hushed tone "look i know its not what people of our stature should be known for but it dosent have to be known, we could hide-"i cut him off and with a wispered yelling voice i retorted

"LOOK WE HAD SEX ONCE AND IT WAS A MISTAKE BUT IM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND WERE NOT GOING TO BE KNOWN AS THE TWO GAY GUYS IT MAY BE OK FOR CIVILIANS BUT WHAT WOULD THE VILAGERS,OUR SUBORDINATES THINK ABOUT US EVEN IF I DID WANT A RELATIONSHIP I WOULDNT HIDE FROM ANYONE SO JUST FOR GET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND MOVE ON!"with that i gulped down the rest of my drink and droped some money on the bar for our drinks and stormed out but on my way out i felt a crushing grip around my rist that drage me out into the street and to the nearest ally in a secluded place and was immidiatly pressed againsed the wall and a pair of lips crashed into mine,i fought but it was an unstopable force againced an imovable object.i surrendered to my guilty pleasure and his fingers delicatly snaked through my hair and tugged everso slightly with just enough force to exite pulled back and looked into my eyes

"ive never been able to feel relaxed and pleased with anyone but you and im not going to let your petty fears and doubts get in the way of my happieness got it"he said with the sexiest assertion in his voice it was all i could do to not melt like chocolate on cookies.

"f-fine"i said trying to keep my cool and with that we walked down the ally taking the back streets with our fingers intertwined back to my small house within the small inner ring.

_**(heres what all you fangirls and fanboys like myself are actualy here for{especialy you sunny-sempai ;D} enjoy the fangasms i know i will)**_

i was suprized how calm i kept myself especialy since my heart was beating faster then after a titan battle,i opened my door and walked in and instantly was thrown to the ground and the door slamed and a whole 6 feet and 7 inches (haha 7 inches ;D)of muscle was pinning me down and hot breath againsed my was now leaving a train as he kissed and light ly bit his way down my neck and chest lifting my shirt up pulling it over my head with little effort and returned to kiss me sweetly on my lips we were back where it all had begun i felt his exitment as he grinded his hips into mine and i loved every inch of him digging into me i couldnt help the moun that escaped my tough hand were exploring my body and found their way down my happy trail to my matching exitment and he grinned as i blushed under his touch,he kissed me again forcing his toung into my mouth and fight with mine as he domonated my sat up to pull hois shirt off and he stood up pick ing me up and held me aginsed the wall and striped my pants off of me with one arm and he griped me by my ass and burried his face in my neck and i held his neck mouning as his toung licked up and down my neck like a undid his pants halfway and i felt it once again i couldnt help it i blushed at my own thoughts.

"mmmm oh baby how could i ever think of not having that again" i said wraping my legs aroung his waist practicly begging for him to slide his cock into me just like he did last night he grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of clear liqued.

"i came prepaired this time but i dont think itl hert as much as last night since its our second time well technicle our forth" he grinned and poored the liqued on his cock and smeared it againsed my aching hole and he slipped in halfway at once i winced a little and he pressed into my all the way to the hilt and i breathed in sharply digging my nails into his back and griped his hair tightly and he kissed me and my body had what i can only describe as butterflies in my tummy times over 9,000 (haha DBZ refrence) my cock started to drip pre cum on his stomach and lifted his hand to rub my head smearing it down the base of my cock as an unending barage of mouns escaped my mouth and he started to rock his hips into me slowly at first but before i knew it my head was slaming agaised my wooden wall and i couldnt stop rocking my hips into him at he continualy slamed into the sweet spot deep inside me i could feel my self about to cum but just as i was about to he pulled out and threw me onto my bed and ramed back into me with such force it would have caused anyother human to tear opened but all i did was scream his name and want continued this for another 2 houres changing positions and places i was on top of him riding him like the stalion he was wimpering with pleasure and he finaly gave me what i wanted for so long he fliped me over and did his extra hard "re entry" that sent my head spinning and made my head slam into my head board another 5 times good and hard and he had finaly had it he released all his pent up agressions into me warming me from the inside and i came on my self covering our stomach and chests in my warm cum and he colapsed on top of me both of us panting like dogs to tired to even move next thing i know im waking up and im alone covered up in my blanket all warm and the house smelled of sex and breakfast.

i sit up and almost scream as pain runs through my entire body like lava into my pounding head through my sore throte and out my burning ass i get up and drag myself to the shower and sit in the shower and light another cigerete and was the sticky mess from my body when a nock at the door agrivates my head ache and in comes my mortal enemy and i jump up and punch him and shove him out.

"get the fuck out my entire body feels like a titan chewed me up and shit me out!"i say and fall back to the floor still exausted erwin simply chuckeled and handed me some shorts and i get up turn off the water and folow him into the kitchen and try to sit but i soon discover it extreamly painfull so i just stand and we eat in silance.

"hay"i look up at him with pure hate in my face

"what?!"with discust dripping from my voice

he smiles the sweetest smile and reaches for my hand and fits his fingers into mine and leans close to me and wispers in my ear "i love you"

SO THERE IT IS haha hope you liked it sunny-sempai ;D and to the rest of you hope you loved it these two arnt realy my favorite pairing BUT this was my christmas guift to my best friend so if you didnt like it fuck yo couch nigga xP no but realy fuck you ..haha but ya i take requests and i would love for somone to be a pre reader for me just somone to throw ideas at and see if its good or not soo ya until next time just remember you forget a thousand things a day make sure this is one them got it? O_O


End file.
